The subject matter described herein relates generally to methods and systems for transporting and mounting of wind turbine rotor hubs, and more particularly, to methods and systems for transporting and mounting wind turbine rotor hubs for offshore or nearshore wind turbines.
At least some known wind turbines include a tower and a nacelle mounted on the tower. A rotor is rotatably mounted to the nacelle and is coupled to a generator by a shaft. A plurality of blades extend from the rotor. The blades are oriented such that wind passing over the blades turns the rotor and rotates the shaft, thereby driving the generator to generate electricity.
As the size of wind turbines, in particular, the length of the tower and the rotor blades, increased in recent years, transportation and mounting of wind turbine components becomes more difficult. The problem of transportation and mounting of wind turbine components is particularly complex in the case of offshore sites where wind turbines are erected in water, e.g. in the sea or in a lake. In view of this and other problems, improved devices and methods for transporting and mounting wind turbines are desirable.